Gravitational Pull On Cutouts
by SheOfLittleConsistency95
Summary: A Vegas fic. Brennan recieves a letter for a book signing there and decides to go. Booth is with his new girlfriend, and takes a trip with her. Will he go there too? Will they see each other? WWAD- What would Angela do? Read and find out! Please review!
1. Chapter 1, Time Moves At The Same Rate

Chapter 1, Time Moves At The Same Rate

_**So... Trying my hand at a new fanficiton. I am co-writing this one with my friend, not by myself. She has very good ideas and deserves credit for them. So... This fic will be different than At A Loss For Words... I don't really know what to do with that one anymore... We have already planned out the basic structure on this fic on paper, not in our minds only, so we won't forget it... It's different, like I said. No Seven Minutes In Heaven or anything... I was going to post it on Friday, but I accidently fell asleep... Nothing I can do now but post it today... Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Please read, review, and have a good weekend! :D**_

* * *

Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian at around 7 in the morning, envelopes in hand, escaping from the suns grasp of light. She looked down at the envelopes that she had picked up from the post office. Fan mail, letter from her publisher, letter from a journalist, another letter from a journalist, and, finally, one that quickly caught her attention. The return address on the left hand corner of the envelope read Vegas. She opened the other letters first, not surprised by what the text in them beheld. She opened the last envelope that was left before the letter that read Vegas just as she walked into her office. Once in her office, Brennan put her sweater on her coat rack, and sat her messenger bag beside her desk chair.

She sat down in the chair, and grabbed the letter opener quickly. She opened the letter, removed it from the envelope, unfolded it to reveal the message.

_Dear Dr. Brennan,_

_My name is Chad Markson, the event organizer from the Stardust Hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada. We have read your new book, and we love it. We are writing to inquire if you would like for you to be the author that we show for a book signing this Saturday afternoon, which would take place in the hotel's book store, the idea originally brought to us by your publisher. It will mark the grand opening of the store. We are very fond of the idea, and would be honored to have you as a guest. _

_As for traveling expenses, we will fully cover the cost of an airplane ticket, a car to pick you up and drop you off at the airports, your hotel room, meals, and any activity that you wish to take part in at our hotel. You will be given a penthouse suite, full access to our bar, or any of our casinos. All of this will be sent to you this week, after you reply to us._

_If you would be interested in doing this, please email me soon at .com. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to read this. We look forward to hearing from you, Dr. Brennan. Have a great week._

_Sincerely,_

_Chad Markson_

Brennan thought over the offer for a moment, then realizing that she needed to finish up the case file for her and Booths most recent case, before noon. She made the last few touch-ups, then decided to leave and turn it in, during the allotted time slot. She left the letter on her desk, not being sure of her answer yet, but knew what she was leaning towards.

* * *

Angela made her way towards Brennan's office, in thought about where her life was going, now that she broke up with Wendell. Although she may not receive normal advice, she wanted to talk to her friend about this. "Sweeite?" She questioned, almost to Brennan's office. "Sweetie, I really need to talk to you." Angela looked around in the large office, realizing that she was talking to herself, not her friend. She sighed and sat down, deciding to wait in Brennan's office, not feeling like moving while being deep in thought. She was sitting in the desk chair, and, a moment after sitting, glanced at the clock that was on her friends computer, looking for the time. She then glanced around Brennan's desk, her eyes eventually settling on the opened letter. She skimmed through the letter, letting her boredom get the best of her. Vegas, she read, and then thought, _the perfect way to soothe the troubles of the day away. _Her thought was interrupted by a familiar face.

Brennan walked back into her office, 20 minutes after leaving, to find Angela sitting in her desk chair. Brennan wondered how long her friend had been there. The thought was dismissed as she gave her attention to the artist.

"So, Sweetie. Wendell and I broke up."

"I'm sorry, Ange."

Angela, accepting her friends attempt at being sympathetic, chose to move past this topic. "So, what are you doing this weekend, Bren?"

"Well, I received a letter this morning about a book signing in Vegas. My publisher already planned it and she says that I need more publicity. Booth and I haven't gotten a case lately, and he'll be with his girlfriend this weekend, so I was thinking about going." Brennan swallowed and made a face, remembering Booth telling her that he needed to move on.

Angela walked up to Brennan. "Would you like any company on the trip?" She nudged her friend twice, smiled, trying to make her goal clear.

"No. I think I'll be fine, Ange." Angela shook her hear at the scientist's obliviousness. How could she be so blunt at times?

"I was asking if I could go, Honey."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?" Angela shook her head, smiling, and trying not to laugh. "Can I go with you, Bren?"

Brennan was fine with this and nodded. "I'll buy you a plane ticket. But, to warn you, I may not be around very much. It may not be fun."

Angela smiled and patted her friend's shoulder. "It's Vegas, Sweetie. It'll be fun. No worries."

* * *

Angela, looking forward to the weekend, thought that the work week was boring and slow. Brennan had no opinion. Every week took the same amount of time. It was irrational to think otherwise. They got off of work on Friday, and headed to the airport, suitcases and tickets in hand.

* * *

**_So... I don't know how to write buisness letters or anything, and I skipped a lot of time... but, whatever... Hope you could bear reading this... Writing will get better, probably, as the story goes on. I'm a tad bit rusty... Oh well... Warning: A couple of the next few chapters are going to be in Booth's point of view... Just so ya know... I'm going to stop rambling now, and get off of this... Have a good weekend! Please review! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2, Dude Looks Like A Lady

Chapter Two, Dude Looks Like A Lady

_**Thank you to those of you who read and reviewed the first chapter! You are totally awesome! Just going to warn you now, this story may get kind of weird or crazy. I think the happenings are interesting… It may be because I helped write it… I dunno… I don't think that it's exactly like the other Vegas fics. Anyway, here's Booth's first chapter… Hope you enjoy it! Please review! Any reviews will be greatly appreciated! I don't own Bones, the hotel, Subway, or iPods or anything. Also, I chose the name for his girlfriend because it fit what I imagined her looking like… Don't hate me… Oh, yeah... They've been together for a little while... **_

* * *

Booth looked at his watch. It was Friday, about five in the afternoon, and he had just arrived at the airport. He opened the door for his girlfriend, Joy, and walked to the trunk of the taxi they had chosen to take. He grabbed their suitcases and walked up towards the driver's seat. He handed the taxi driver the cash for the ride, said thanks, and met up with Joy on the curb.

She was smiling, and teased, "Nice of you to join me, Seeley."

He smiled and nodded, and joked back, "Isn't it?"

They made small talk as they walked to pick up their tickets. They then made their way towards the luggage area of the airport. They tagged luggage, and still had an hour or so to waste before their flight arrived, and decided to eat. Joy wanted to eat at Subway, so they did so. Booth ordered a meatball marinara and Joy ordered a turkey, lettuce, ranch, and Swiss cheese sandwich. They chatted, they flirted, and then they cleaned up their area, and walked around the airport for a few minutes until they found their waiting area.

At the waiting area, Booth read a magazine about cars, and Joy texted on her phone. He saw a few cars that he really thought were cool, and then a few that he wasn't so fond of. He looked at Joy who was glancing at the same picture. "It may look cool, but I bet you it won't last long." They carried on in this manner for a few minutes, until Booth's bladder took control of his thoughts. He looked towards his left, at his girlfriend, and stated, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Do you need anything, while I'm up?"

She shook her head no, and he walked a few yards, before noticing a large sign hanging overhead. It pointed out the directions of all of the terminals that it could fit, and then at the bottom right corner, it had an arrow that pointed to the bathroom. He used the signs, and eventually got to the bathroom, and relieved himself. Once his hands were washed, and he was out of the bathroom, he took a small sip of water from a water fountain. He then saw a familiar figure: dark hair, slender physique, unique jaw, and pale skin. He was almost sure that it was Brennan, but shook his head, thinking that she would have told him if she were going anywhere, and made his way back to Joy.

Joy looked up as Booth arrived and smiled. "They just announced it; the plane's almost ready to be loaded. Nice to have you back in the waiting area. It felt so empty without your presence." She joked.

Just minutes later, it was announced that they could start loading their plane. Booth picked up his and Joy's carry on bag, and walked with her to the plane.

* * *

Brennan had just heard an announcement that her flight to Vegas was leaving, and put the forensic journal she was reading back on its rack. Angela, very interested in the book she was reading, only slightly paid attention to the announcement. Brennan looked at her friend, and waited for a second before reacting. She slightly tapped her friend's shoulder, and said, "That's our flight, Ange. We need to go." Angela nodded, put her book in her bag, and walked with her friend towards their plane.

Once on the plane, Brennan effortlessly made her way to their first class seats, which were the norm for her flights. Angela, however, had never ridden in first class. She looked amazed at the nicer seats, traveling packs, and other differences between the classes. Brennan, already seated, took out a thick book, with a look on her face that showed that she was ready to conquer the book. Angela sat down, and sighed at the comfort of the seats. She, like her friend, then took out a book, along with her iPod, which was not to be used until after takeoff. She was ready.

* * *

Booth grunted as he tripped over another passenger's foot that was traveling in coach. He mumbled an apology, and moved along, behind Joy, to their seats. She took the aisle seat, and left him with the window seat. He held their bag in front of her face for a moment, shyly smiling, trying to hint her to take the bag until he got into his seat. She did so, and he sat, and then took the bag back. She took out her magazine, filled with celebrity gossip, and focused her attention primarily on it. Booth took this time to look out of the window. There was a large smudge right in his line of view. He sighed. This would happen. He took the sleeve of his jacket and rubbed the spot. It went away, for the most part. He looked out at the sunshine, and chose to make the best of the situation. A little while later, the plane started takeoff, and he looked at Joy, with slight excitement on his face, as he said, "Here we go!"

* * *

Brennan yawned as she turned a page of the book she was reading. They were about halfway through their flight, and she was about three-fourths of the way through her book. Lucky for her, she had another source of entertainment. She brought a pen and paper, to start her next book. She usually just typed it up on the computer, but she figured that she could use her extra time on the flight to at least come up with a basic plot.

Angela was listening to soft rock on her iPod and reading a romance novel. She usually read books like this to get her mind away from all of the death that she and the other squints worked around. Who could blame her? Sure, the books could be a little cheesy, but they were an easy and enjoyable read. The refreshment cart had come by a while ago, and she had asked for a bottle of water. She drank it very quickly, and it was now taking its toll on her, so she closed her book and stood up.

She made her way to the bathroom, looking around, and eventually took a glance out of the curtain that lead to coach. She saw many people, most looking slightly tired. She saw a figure that seemed tall, somewhat tan, and with dark brown hair. The figure was sitting by a young woman, probably early to mid thirties. Angela shrugged off the feeling that she had, and continued to the bathroom.

She was done with her bathroom experience for the flight, and made her way back to her seat, stealing one more glance at the figure. She sat down beside her friend with an expression that appeared as a mix between confusion and happiness. Brennan looked up at Angela and saw the face, but, confused by the expression herself, decided not to ask. Angela resumed her book, smiling for two reasons.

* * *

Booth stood up, just after the passengers on the plane were told that they could exit from the plane. He tried to pop his back, unsuccessfully, and then grabbed the carry on bag that held his entertainment for the flight. He followed Joy into the airport and to the luggage area, once again, chatting with her along the way. They shared a few smiles and laughs, and then arrived at the area. Booth, this time, took only his luggage, after Joy picked up her own. Joy had to use the bathroom, so Booth stood a few yards away from the bathrooms, with their luggage resting against the wall.

For the second time that day, he saw a figure that looked very similar to his partner. This time, deciding to try to greet the figure, to see if it were indeed her, he followed the figure in a crowd. He had almost caught up with the figure, and then a large crowd of people walked between the two. Booth looked around for a moment, and thought that he had found her again. He was now a few yards behind the figure, who, with every step, appeared less clearly as people walked between them. He did not want to lose his chance if it was her, so he loudly questioned, "Bones?"

The figure turned around to see who was talking loudly, and Booth coughed awkwardly. This was not Bones, not Bones at all. It was a man, a man who had long, brown hair. The man had an uninterested look on his face. Booth's brow furrowed, and he cleared his throat. "Sorry, sir. I thought you were someone else." Booth went back to the bathrooms, just as Joy was coming out. They grabbed their luggage, and waited for a taxi outside for about three minutes. They made their way to the hotel they would be staying at, the Stardust Hotel, and all the while Booth was thinking about the occurrence at the airport.

They reached the hotel, and Booth repeated the action that he did just hours before with their new taxi driver. Once he was done, while they were still on the sidewalk, Booth motioned towards the sight around them. "This is Vegas, baby!" Booth smiled as he said this, and Joy could not help but do the same.

* * *

Brennan sat her luggage down on the bed that she had chosen. She and Angela were sharing a penthouse suite, a very large room with two beds. She took the first one, leaving Angela with the second. Angela, just after sitting her luggage down, sat down on the end of the bed. She then turned to Brennan, smiling. "We are so doing something tonight. We should go to a bar, or go gambling. Have some fun!"

Brennan laughed at Angela's need to party and agreed. "Okay, Ange." After Brennan agreed, they both got dressed quickly. Angela wore a short purple dress, with straps, that looked fun, but not trashy. Brennan wore the same black dress that Booth had picked for her on their trip to Vegas a few years before. They exited the suite, and headed downstairs to start having fun.

* * *

Booth sat the luggage that he was carrying down on a chair, walked up to the bed that he would be sharing with Joy, and fell onto it. He let out a big breath, and finally relaxed for the first time that day. Joy removed her clothes from her suitcase and put them in the closet. Halfway through, she saw Booth and laughed. "You ready for the wedding tomorrow, Big Man?"

Booth let out a muffled yes, and then stood up and walked to Joy. He took her in a hug. "Let's go to dinner." Joy grabbed her purse, and they were off.

* * *

_**Ok… So I tried to make it understood that Booth could not see the figure that well, because too many people were walking in front of him. All that he'd really be able to see, in my mind, is the hair. It could have been a rocker dude or something, with long hair. Anyway… I guess this was a Booth and Angela chapter more so than just a Booth chapter… I'm trying harder to make this fic better than my second one… I don't really like that one… Basically chapter five, and that is it… I like chapter five… But, yeah. This one, I will try to write better. Thank you for reading the fic, and my rambling, if you sit through reading it… Thanks! Please review! Feel free to tell me what characters I need to improve on… Have a good week! Peace out! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3, It's A Small World

Chapter Three, It's A Small World

_**Just letting you know now, this chapter isn't extremely exciting. It's sort of a filler chapter. I need to get this chapter over with so that I can move on to more interesting events in the story. Review if you have time and want to, think it may be worthy enough, or to tell me how bad it is. Constructive criticism is a good thing… I think. Please… And, if you do, thank you. You're awesome! Oh! And, in the off chance that you read At A Loss For Words, I lost what I had written for the next chapter, and will rewrite it soon. And post it. Thank you for putting up with me and my rambling.**_

* * *

It was about noon, in Vegas time, and Booth was fixing the collar on his tux, just after he zipped up Joy's dress. He adjusted the collar, and then looked in the mirror and smiled at himself as he checked his appearance one last time before he and Joy left their hotel room.

Joy, happening to see his reflection as she walked past him to the bed, could not let this action go without a comment. "You're a dork, Seeley!" Booth looked at her and flashed the same smile to her as he did in the mirror. She giggled, and continued with what she was saying, "Thanks again for accompanying me to Vegas just to go to my Aunt Frieda's wedding. Charles may be her fifth husband, but I think he'll be the last one... and I don't mean that in a morbid way. Just to clarify."

"No problem. I like weddings… Most of the time," Booth said as he sat down next to Joy on the bed, as she was putting her heels on. He kissed her cheek, pulled up his socks, and leapt up off of the bed. She had just finished putting her shoes on when she heard Booth questioning her. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Joy grabbed her purse, and they walked out the door of the hotel room, on their way to the wedding.

* * *

"Ange, do we really have to do this? It seems like an invasion of privacy." Angela nodded as she practically dragged Brennan through a gate and into a crowd of well-dressed people.

"No one will know that we're not part of the family, or at least friends. Most of the people here are drinking anyway. Come on, Bren! It'll be fun! A new experience for you."

"I don't really care to have the experience of invading another person's wedding," Brennan stated, sporting a mildly chiding tone.

Angela grabbed two wine glasses off of a tray that a nearby waiter was carrying, quickly said thanks, and handed one of the glasses to Brennan. "Just drink this. It may 'ease your burden'." Against her will, Brennan drank the glass of wine, and then was taken into a crowd of people to listen to Angela socialize.

Angela was talking to a woman around their age, when Brennan took a glance at her watch. It was only a half-hour until the book signing and she needed to leave. "Ange, I've got to go or I'll be late for my book signing." Angela bid Brennan farewell, and continued talking to the woman.

* * *

Booth gulped down a drink at the bar, provided by the groom's side, he had learned while listening to the groom ramble on for a few minutes, before he left to dance with his new bride. Other than talking to the groom, he had met a significant amount of Joy's other relatives, and had even gotten pinched on the cheeks a few times. It was not the highlight of his day, to say the least. Joy had finished introducing him to all of the relatives, and departed "briefly" from him to visit with some cousins and old friends who had also been invited. Therefore, Booth ended up at the bar, alone.

Once Booth had finished his drink, he sat it on the bar counter and walked away to the men's room. When finished, he looked through the large crowd of people, trying to find Joy. Once he found her, he glanced to whom she was talking to, to see if he even wanted to walk over to her at that point in time. Once he saw, he could not believe his eyes. The woman looked a lot like Angela. But it couldn't be. She was back in DC at the Jeffersonian, right? Booth shook his head, thinking the alcohol was affecting his sight. He looked at the woman talking to Joy again, and this time was completely certain it was Angela. Wanting to know why she would be there, Booth started to make his way towards Joy.

When Booth finally walked up to Joy's side, Angela was nowhere to be seen. Was his head messing with him? "Who was that?"

"I think her name was Ang… Angie… something along those lines. She said that she was a friend of the family. I've never seen her before. She was entertaining, though." It sounded like it was indeed Angela, but Angela had not mentioned going to Vegas at all that past week. If she were really going, he would have thought that she'd say something about it, maybe even squeal with excitement, brag. Something, at least. Then again, he barely went to the lab at all that week. He shrugged the name and description off as a near coincidence, and reasoned that everyone looked better as you drank more alcohol, so the woman might not have actually been Angela.

* * *

Angela walked out of the wedding party laughing. _It's a small world if Booth, Brennan, and I end up at the same party, without planning, in one of the biggest party cities in the US. And, yet, Brennan will not listen when I tell her that it's their fate to be together._

* * *

_**So… I know that I'm a tad bit rusty. I've been working on this chapter for a month, or so, trying to get it to sound better. It's a little less wordy, but I don't find it just terribly interesting. I apologize for putting you to sleep. Anyway, a review would be nice, but there's really not much to review on. So, if you don't, I will take no offense. Thanks if you do, and EVERYONE who reads this, have a good week! d-_-b**_


	4. Chapter 4, Lunch With an Acquaintance

**Chapter Four, Lunch With an Acquaintance**

_**First off, I did switch my penname from Heartless1978 to SheOfLittleConsistency95. I felt the new username warned against my writing habits more… This isn't very long of a chapter, either. I write much more often when I settle for less than a thousand words per chapter. Thank you to those who added alerts for this story and put it on their favorite stories list. It really means a lot. So… the first episode of season six… I thought it was good, but I'm annoyed at Booth for Hannah, if that makes sense… Anyway, thanks for clicking on this story. Oh yes, the next chapter will be much more exciting than this one. Please review if you read! That'd be cool… **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, obviously. If I did, it would sound so much less smooth.**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was just past one in the afternoon, and an abundance of Brennan's fans that had come to the book signing had already dispersed. She sat at the booth that they had set up for her, tapping her sharpie to the beat of the elevator music the hotel was playing in the bookstore, bored out of her mind. She had only thirty minutes left, and was counting down every one, every minute seeming to take an hour, even though she very well knew that a minute took sixty seconds, no more, no less. She guessed that the sudden use of hyperbole was just the writer in her exposing itself to the scientist mind that no doubt would fight it.

Twenty minutes later, the book signing was over, and Brennan gathered her possessions. She passed by the front doors, on the way to her hotel room, just as Angela walked in. They walked together the rest of the way to the suite.

"Did you have fun at your book signing, Dr. Brennan?" Angela questioned in a joking manner, with a smirk on her face. Brennan was confused by the change of tone at the end of the sentence and the use of her professional name, and looked at Angela strangely, not noticing the slight sarcasm, and answered somewhat hesitantly. "Interacting with the fans was fairly stimulating at first, but people were quite scarce at the end." Angela took this as a no and quickly made plans for the rest of their afternoon. "We should grab lunch, Bren. Maybe go to a bar later?" "I don't know, Ange," Brennan replied. "Come on, Sweetie! We need to have fun. We're in Vegas. I'm getting over Wendell, and you have to deal with Booth having a new girlfriend and spending less time with you. We both have something to drink to." Not yet able to process her feelings towards Booth's new relationship, Brennan said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Angela," and started walking quicker, to make it harder for the conversation to resume.

* * *

Just ten minutes after the wedding party was over, Booth was in his rental car, on his way to visit an old army buddy that lived in Vegas. Joy was not with him; she was still catching up with her family, who were all going to a late lunch. This was fine with him- he would not envy her time spent with her relatives. In fact, he'd do quite the opposite. Deeper in thought, Booth imaged what Joy would be like when she was older, if she would act like the rest of her family then, and shuddered. He really liked Joy, but he was sure that he would go insane if she mimicked them in behavior. He shoved that thought out of his brain, and, on a happier note, decided that he would ask Joy to dinner that night. Just after this thought, Booth saw the exit he needed to take to get to his buddies house, and started to concentrate more on driving. Three minutes after the exit, Booth was already at the house, knocking on the front door. "Hey Booth!" Booth heard as the door opened, revealing his friend's face, which only slightly aged in the years since he had seen the man last. He was invited in, and stepped into the house.

* * *

After much coercing, Angela finally got Brennan to agree to go to a late lunch. They walked into the front door at the restaurant at which they would be dining. Angela smiled at the young waiter temporarily manning the podium, and she and Brennan were seated almost immediately after walking in, despite the, "Hey!" from a man that was in line for quite some time before they arrived. Once in her chair, Brennan looked around and observed their surroundings. Angela did the same, and happened to see a woman that she had talked to at the wedding.

The woman turned around after hearing dishes clatter in the kitchen and saw Angela wave. She stood up from her table and walked over to greet her newfound acquaintance. Angela motioned for the woman to sit down, and introduced her to Brennan. "Bren, this is Joy. Joy, this is Brennan."

The two women shook hands, and Brennan took a swig from her drink. Joy and Angela talked for ten minutes or so, then Joy, as she stood up to go back to her table, invited the two women to dinner that night, apparently to develop her amity with Angela. Angela said sure, and turned back to Brennan to converse as Joy left. "Looks like we have plans for tonight." "Yes. It seems that we do," Brennan agreed with Angela, as their waiter served their entrees.

* * *

_**In the fifth chapter, Booth, Brennan, Angela, and Joy will finally all see each other at the same time… I'm going to try to make it interesting… I'll try to update tomorrow… I don't have any homework this weekend, so I should be fine…I might also go back and try to reduce the redundancy in wording in the chapters… They can get a tad wordy… Thanks for reading this! Have a great weekend! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5, An Intense Memory

**Chapter Five, An Intense Memory**

_**It's ironic that I'm getting better about updating after I change my penname to SheOfLittleConsistency95. This chapter pretty much flooded into my mind when I was watching old couples dance at the Cajun festival that was held in my town today. Watching all of the couples dance also gave me an idea for a one shot. Anyway, out of all of the chapters in this fic so far, this is the most like Hand Placement and Vibes from At a Loss For Words, my other fic… It, in my opinion is the most exciting chapter so far. But, hopefully that will change with the next chapter. I strive to do better. Thank you for reading this. Please review!**_

* * *

Brennan and Angela were getting ready for their dinner with Joy, which would take place in a restaurant at the hotel; Angela slipped on black heels as Brennan finished curling her hair in the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, inspecting how well she did. She was pleased with the auburn curls that gently graced her shoulders and walked out of the bathroom, just to run into Angela. "Are you ready, Sweetie? We have to meet Joy in five minutes." Brennan replied yes, but inside she was rejecting. They had nothing in common, besides their "original" names; Joy was very superficial, and Brennan didn't conform to society. Brennan just swallowed this, and faked a smile as she walked downstairs with Angela.

* * *

When Booth had asked Joy to dinner that night, she agreed, but informed him that she invited other people to dinner, with a guilty look on her face. Booth was slightly annoyed at this, but remembered that Joy barely got to see her family and friends that she was always around in her childhood. She probably missed them. When Joy was ready to go to the dinner, Booth still had to finish changing and putting his shoes on. Joy decided to go down to the restaurant that they were going to dine at in a short while, on the first floor of the hotel, and told Booth that he could go down and find her when he was ready. Booth nodded, and continued to get ready.

About three minutes later, Booth made his way to the restaurant, passing by a Craps table that became visible right when he stepped out of the elevator. _You could win so much_, he heard, but then swallowed his past as a gambler just as soon as it whispered to him. Not looking where he was going, Booth ran into what he thought was a person, and mumbled, "Excuse me," as he turned around to face 'them.' Once his head was turned, he saw that he had actually ran into a cutout that was right in front of the hotel's bookstore, and that gravity had taken its toll on the cutout, along with the force exerted by him running into it; it had fallen to the clutches of the carpet.

This was not a normal cutout. In fact, this cutout kind of freaked him out. It was Bones. He looked towards the feet of the cutout, after he put it back up. It told of a book signing that happened that afternoon. If Bones was here, why wouldn't she have told him? The thought escaped his mind when he saw Joy at one of the tables in the restaurant. He could only see the back of the heads of the two people she had invited, which comforted him, because if he ran into anything else that night, at least not everyone would see him.

As he walked up to the table, the two guests stood up. The first thing everyone thought after his arrival was voiced by Angela. "Awkward, awkward, very awkward." "Bones. Angela." Booth sent a small wave to both of his friends. Joy looked at Booth, Angela, and Brennan. "You all know each other?" They all nodded, and heard a small laugh coming from Angela. "Well. You know what they say. It's a small world," Joy said as they all sat down.

The three friends starting talking about work, leaving Joy slightly confused. She had never really asked Booth about his job, which was made obvious now. They talked about the rotation of the squinterns; which one would take the spot this next week. Angela just had to comment, "I don't think it'll be Wendell." Booth looked confused at this comment oblivious to the recent break-up. Angela filled him in, accepted Booth's apology regarding the situation. Joy coughed, and Booth turned his attention back to Joy. He knew that she must have been confused, apologized, and kissed her on the cheek.

As this happened, Angela rolled her eyes, as she would whenever Booth did this to anyone that wasn't Brennan. Brennan felt a strange feeling surge through her body as her brow furrowed. She was not entirely sure what this feeling met, but, as soon as Angela saw this look she knew exactly what it meant, and a small smile formed on her lips. A chant of small victory went through her head: _Brennan is jealous. Brennan is jealous. _She knew it was immature and blamed it on her being a hopeless romantic, a trait that she viewed as a blessing more than a curse.

Moving on from the awkward moment of silence that the apology had brought, Booth chose to ask Brennan about her stay in Vegas so far.

"So. How's Vegas been for you, Bones? Anything interesting happen yet?"

"It's been good, Booth. I do think that I saw a pimp earlier today." At this comment, Joy's current sip of her drink sprayed all over the front of her dress, the red wine leaving a large stain on its white exterior. Angela looked at Joy's dress and understandingly smiled. "Let me help you with that. Bathroom?"

Joy nodded, and they were off. Booth turned to Brennan. "Does being in Vegas bring back any memories or personalities?" Booth asked, arching his eyebrows multiple times before giving them a rest. Brennan giggled, "Roxy." "And Tony,"Booth added, joining the chorus of laughing. "That was very fun. I find that I really like to go undercover," Brennan added, sporting a lopsided smile. Booth nodded, paying half-attention, as he remembered how close their faces were, so close that he was left drunken at one point. In that moment of their past, Brennan did not look scared about what may have happened to their partnership. She looked comfortable. But then again, they were undercover.

Brennan saw that Booth's eyes were dilating and took in a sharp breath. She somehow thought about the same moment that Booth was recollecting. The tension between the partners was so thick at this moment that it would take a chainsaw to cut through it, with multiple reloads of gasoline. Or Angela.

Angela happened upon this sight, the partners' faces less than a foot apart, with a large grin that expanded from ear to ear. She could not resist making a comment. "You two are so cute together. Your children will be beautiful." Both partners blushed when they realized what they must have looked like. Though nothing had technically happened, the intensity of the moment was literally, to the two participants, breathtaking. "Angela!" Brennan chided. Booth looked his artist friend straight in the eyes, "We're just partners. Nothing more."

"Yes. And there's a line that you will not cross. If something happened to make things not work out, in the event that you two got together, it could ruin your friendship and partnership. I've heard this a million times." Angela quickly gave up on the argument, at least for the rest of their meal because of the glares that were being sent her way, and explained the absence of Joy. "The red wine would not come out of Joy's dress. She's going upstairs, to your room, to change." With that, the three friends finished their meals and parted ways.

* * *

_**I don't know if I'll update again this weekend. I'll try. Thank you for reading this. You're cool. Please, please, please review. It would make my weekend. Have a good weekend! If I don't update tomorrow too, then have a good week! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6, Scotch On the Rocks

_**Love it, hate it, take it, or leave it... It's a filler chapter... I don't own anything related to the show, besides my few ideas...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Booth looked at the scotch left in his cup, swirling it around the ice, thinking. He was so focused on spending time with Joy those days that he virtually ignored Brennan. They had worked a few cases in the duration of his and Joy's relationship, but that was exactly it; they had just worked a few cases together, nothing more. They had not ordered Thai to go, and took it to the others house, they had not been to the diner, they hadn't even been out for a drink, in the past few weeks, to celebrate closing a case. He had gone from practically being obsessed with spending time with Brennan to nearly forgetting to. He didn't even know that she was going to Vegas that weekend; before, he would have known this the first time that he saw her after she planned it... He slipped deeper in to thought, and swallowed the remaining scotch. Would he have to decide between the two? If he did indeed, who would he decide on; Brennan or Joy? He knew the answer, and needed another drink to drown his future sorrows that would be a result of this decision. "Bartender!"

* * *

Brennan was laying in her bed reading when Angela had started talking to her. Angela was in the middle of brushing her teeth. Brennan had to stop reading to concetrate on decifering what Angela was saying, and soon regreted the decision.

"Booth's trying to replace you; just look at Joy. She has the same name as you, in a sense, and there aren't too many Joys in the world. She looks a little like you, too. It's just freaky. It's not gonna last, though. You two are meant to be. You can't argue with fate." Angela ended her speech by spitting loudly.

Brennan, sensing where Angela was going from the beginning, rolled her eyes, tuned out Angela's rambling, and tried to continue reading her book. The attempt didn't fully work, and Brennan started to think about the ridiculous things that Angela was saying. Eventually, both drifted off to sleep.

Well, sleep for a few hours. Angela was woken up at 2 a.m. by sharp knocking on the door, and Booth's voice,"Ange! Open up!" Angela looked at Brennan's bed, planning to get her to do the honors, but saw that Brennan was not there. Not having much of a choice, Angela got up to unlock the door and let Booth in. She wasn't surprised when she saw that Booth was very drunk, he was normally too polite to wake others up in the early hours of the morn'. The next thing he had said, though, surprised her very much:

"I'M MARRIED!" Booth said loudly, a large grin plastered across his face.

* * *

**_Thanks for enduring... Have a good Thursday! :) d-_-b_**


	7. Chapter 7, I Love You Guys!

_**Thank you if you read or reviewed this last chapter. Well, I have to say something... With my last FanFiction, I felt like I rushed the characters into things and made everything too easy. I'm a Booth and Brennan shipper. However, I don't want the story to be easy. I want the story to be the way that my cowriter and I planned it. So, just know that things will be tricky for a while... I'm not going to change my story and want to have nothing to do with it, again. I'm going to stick to the outline. Well, I'm done rambling... Just wanted to let people know... I don't own anything Bones!**_

* * *

Angela's jaw dropped. Booth was apparently married, and Brennan was not in their room. Could it really be? Finding herself suddenly able to speak, Angela stuttered, "Y-You're? You're married? Who to?"

At that moment, Brennan walked up to the room.

"To Brennan?"

"To me, what?"

"Married?"

Brennan looked scared, blushed, and stuttered, "N-No. What would make you think we got married?"

Angela responded, "Well you're obviously in love with eachother." Brennans brow sank,and she gave Angela the gesture to continue, after sending quite a glare her way. "But, besides that, Booth just got married."

"To whom?"

Booth finally chimed in, "Joy! I married Joy!" Booth stumbled up to the two women and put his arms around them,"I love you guys!" Booth put his drunken finger on Brennan's nose, "Especially you." Angela smiled widely, and Brennans brow sank again.

"You're drunk, Booth." She took one of Booths arms,"I'll take you back to your room."

They walked down the hall to the elevator. Brennan was silent, and Booth was laughing during the ride. They reached his floor, and soon his door.

Brennan, brow still furrowed, quietly said goonight. "Thanks, Bones." He kissed her on the cheek, and, with that, went into his room.

Brennan rewalked her path back to the elevator, with her brow furrowed. She was worried about Booth's temporary state. He usually didn't get drunk; when he did, not much happened. But now, now he got married, something a sober Booth would have not entered into so casually. She could just imagine what he would think in the morning. She suppresed these thoughts, just as the elevator binged. She then walked back to her and Angela's room, and, when she walked in, Brennan saw Angela, obviously wanting to talk.

Angela could not decide whether she should be happy or sad at the moment; Booth drunkingly said that he loved Brennan, but he got married to a woman that wasn't her. Deciding that Brennan, though going to deny that she was thinking the same thing, was probably thinking the same thing, which was most likely the source of her furrowed brow, she decided to go for the lighter topic, with an evil smile smeared across her face. "So, Brennan. Booth said he loved you." Angela giggled.

Brennan replied,"He was drunk, and he said basically the same thing to you. Besides, you tell a lot of people that you love them when you're drunk. You can't entirely trust what an intoxicated person says."

Angela laughed at how uncomfrotable she had made Brennan, and decided to just let Brennan back to sleep. She turned the lights off, and took one last jab. In a deeper voice, she repeated,"I love you guys. Especially you." Angela cackled, then bid Brennan a goodnight, just to have her head greeted by an airbourne pillow.

* * *

_There were rosepedals lining the aisle of Booth's church, and the love of his life was walking down the aisle, to him. He didn't know how they had gotten to this point; even as she was walking down the aisle, especially then, everything was happening so fast. She finally finished her walk, and she was given away. The preacher starting reading, and Booth smiled at the woman across from him. They said their vows, and put the rings on eachother's ring fingers. The preacher said,"You may now kiss the bride." Booth lifted Brennan's veil, and admired her smile on her mouth and her eyes, and then he leaned in to kiss her. She, in his mind, set the kiss ablaze; the kiss caught fire just as fast her lips touched his . They broke apart quickly, not to Brennan's satisfaction; Booth had turned back to the aisle, and hacked up all that he physically could. He looked back to where Brennan was standing, and all their family and friends that had attended, just to see that they had all disappeared._

_

* * *

_

Booth shot up from where he was laying, suddenly sitting straight up in the bed. He could feel all the effects of a horrible hangover; he was sweating buckets. He started gagging, and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could. He puked his guts up, trying to remember what happened the night before. Not coming back to him at that moment, Booth decided that he would shower and then try and go to downstairs to get breakfast. He started walking to his hotel door, and put his wallet in his pocket. He heard a small thud, and looked to Joy to make sure she hadn't woken up; she was still sound asleep. He then looked at the source of the thud; a cheap wedding band was laying on the floor. At that moment, all Booth could think was, _Oh shit!__

* * *

_

_**Things are kinda crazy right now, but they'll work out... That was a kind of lame dream... Well...Thanks for reading... Feel free to review, no obligations, though... Well, have a good weekend... :) d-_-b**_

_**P.S. You'll figure out Booth's decision in one of the next few chapters; the one he was drinking about, if you haven't already gotten it... :)**_


	8. Chapter 8, Another Trip to The Bar

_**Sorry that it took so long for me to write another chapter. I don't have very much time to work on it during the year, because I want to maintain my average, so, therefore, the updates will mostly be confined to holidays and the summer. I will not promise anything regarding updates. The next one may come in a few days, a few months, or even longer. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Its POV is dominated by Booth. The next chapter will probably concentrate more on Bones and Angela. Anyway, here it is. I am not perfect at writing, but I try , and if you don't like this, then feel free to not read it. Love it, hate it, take it, or leave it.. Here it is… **_

* * *

Upon pulling himself together, Booth got dressed, and headed out the door of his hotel room. He walked circles around his floor a couple of times before he came to a decision about what to do next. He then walked to the elevator, and pressed the button for Brennan's floor. He walked up to the room and started to knock on the door. "Bones?" When he didn't hear an answer, he tried again. "Bones?" Still no answer. "Angela?" Still no one. "Anybody in there?" When silence continued to be the only thing that answered, he rubbed his stubble with his hand. Great. This is perfect. He had barely any recollection of what had happened the night before, and the only people he had remembered talking to had left. He shook his head, and walked back to his room, preparing to face what would lie ahead..

* * *

Booth found himself back at the bar again. Joy had gone out with friends after an awkward morning of little conversation, and all of his friends had left, so, therefore, the bar. He finished yet another cup of scotch. He tried not to drink too often, but when thinking about something as large and confused as what just happened the night before, one had grounds to drink. And drink a lot. He had decided the night before to break things off with Joy, figuring that the relationship with her was not nearly as important as his relationship with Bones. He was going to, but then he got very drunk as a result of the decision and saw Joy, and in a moment mixed with feelings of intoxication, infatuation, and guilt, he found himself unable to do so. Then he and Joy went out, and, unfortunately had even more to drink, and things got totally out of hand.

And now they were married. Marriage was serious, and the disbanding of one was not something he could take lightly. He could not just go back on such a serious promise he had made, even if it was made in a clouded state of mind. He would have to work to preserve the relationship now that he had plunged so deeply into it. While he may not have had the best track record in the past, he would still try as hard as he could to adhere to the morals that he chose to follow in his everyday life.

After finishing his most recent drink, Booth left his money for the alcohol on the bar, and walked back up to his hotel room. He stayed in there for a while, watching television until Joy returned from her day with her friends. Upon her return, they made small talk until they decided to retire for the day, he pecked her goodnight, and the two tried to go to sleep, despite the awkwardness they both felt regarding what they had just entered into. They fell asleep, facing in opposite directions.

* * *

_**Well, there ya go. That's it. The next chapter will be coming soon, hopefully. Thanks to those who have read this fic, and reviewed, alerted, all that jazz. It's appreciated. Have a good week! d-_-b**_


End file.
